1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to circuit board structures, particularly to a circuit board structure having a jack for assembling a networking connector.
2. Description of Related Art
During the testing for communication performance of a motherboard of a server, a networking connector such as a RJ-45 connector is usually mounted thereon for connecting the motherboard to a network. The motherboard defines a number of pin holes. The pins of the networking connector are received and soldered in the pin holes. However, the motherboard may be easily damaged during soldering. In addition, it is difficult to disassemble the soldered networking connector from the motherboard after testing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.